1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a signboard and component parts thereof.
2. Related Art
Signboards have been proposed in which a plurality of panels bearing information can be attached to a surface by engagement of the panels with respective retaining clips connected to the surface.
The clips include resilient engagement members which deform to engage the panel in a snap-fit arrangement. The engagement members are subjected to considerable strain in the engagement process and are consequently susceptible to failure after few clipping and unclipping operations.
It is an object of the invention to provide a signboard and component parts thereof which alleviate this problem.
It is an object of the invention to provide a signboard and component parts thereof which alleviate this problem.
In the described embodiment of the invention, the clip members are either of generally circular, oval or slightly barrelled form, an arcuate portion of each member forming the panel-engaging surface. When a panel is clipped to the member, since the engaging surface is of curved form, there is only a small area of contact between the panel and the clip member. This results in a concentration of pressure, so that relative deformation of the panel and clip to allow engagement can be greater for the same level of applied force. The construction of these components can thus be more robust in comparison with the prior art.